Destino
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: One shot. Los designios del destino son misteriosos, se pueden unir o separar caminos. Y quizá, después de una noche, sus destinos queden unidos para siempre.


*** Destino ***

Había caído ya la noche cuando varias decenas de personas comenzaban a abandonar la mansión de los Suou. La velada había terminado. Vehículos eran abordados y se alejaban en la oscuridad. El viento soplaba con algo de fuerza, todo parecía indicar que una tormenta estaba cerca.

Haruhi permanecía cerca a la puerta de entrada viendo el cielo con preocupación. Debía apresurarse a llegar a casa antes que la lluvia comenzara. Se dirigía a la salida, pasando por el extenso jardín. No tenía un auto, así que pediría un taxi. Apenas logró alejarse un poco cuando escuchó algunos pasos detrás de ella. Kyouya le dio alcance y se colocó a su lado.

-No tenía idea de que vendrías a esta fiesta.- dijo Kyouya de un modo bastante casual.

-El que seas mi jefe no implica que debas saber todo lo que hago.- respondió la chica en una mezcla de broma y acusación.

-Pude haberte acompañado.

-Qué amable, presidente Ootori. Pero comprenderá que no hay necesidad de fingir que tengo algún acompañante y que no tengo problema en haber venido sola.- indicó Haruhi sonriendo con cansancio.

-¿Vas a jugar a la insensible? También sé jugar.

-¿Está diciendo que se encuentra preocupado por mi, presidente? Es un lindo gesto de su parte.

Una ráfaga de viento los sorprendió. La tormenta estaba cada vez más cerca. El frío provocó que Haruhi se frotara cuidadosamente los hombros desnudos. El ligero vestido negro que llevaba puesto no le sería de mucha ayuda si llegaba a mojarse. Kyouya negó en un gesto de desaprobación y se quitó su costoso abrigo para colocarlo sobre los hombros de la joven.

-No, no es necesario, Kyouya.

-Si pescas un resfriado y no te veo en la oficina el lunes...te descontaré la paga de todo un mes.

-Sí que tienes ese don de convencimiento.

-¿Cómo has llegado a la fiesta?

-Tomé un taxi. Tomaré otro para ir a casa.

-¿Es que nadie se ofreció a llevarte?

-Los gemelos iban directo al aeropuerto. Tienen trabajo en Italia esta semana. Mori y Honey venían acompañados, no iba a importunarlos.

-Parece que te olvidaste de alguien.

-Kyouya, mi departamento está muy lejos del tuyo. No voy a darte esa molestia.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo. Haruhi trató de ocultar su sobresalto.

-Entonces...quédate esta noche en mi departamento.- propuso el joven Ootori.

-No lo sé, Kyouya.

-No llegarías a casa antes de que la tormenta comience. Te ofrezco un lugar cercano para resguardarte. Por la mañana puedo llevarte a casa.

-De acuerdo.- respondió la chica con resignación.

Kyouya sujetó con cuidado uno de los brazos de Haruhi por encima del abrigo para ayudarle a acelerar un poco el paso. A veces le sorprendía la capacidad de las mujeres para caminar con zapatos altos. Le parecían objetos mortales. Una vez que llegaron al coche de Kyouya, él abrió la puerta para su acompañante.

Comenzaron su trayecto en silencio. Haruhi mantenía la vista en la ventanilla y de vez en cuando se envolvía un poco en el abrigo que el joven Ootori le había cedido. Tenía un aroma muy agradable. Reconocía a la perfección la loción que él usaba todos los días, pero nunca había podido tenerla tan cerca. Era un olor amaderado y fresco. Le resultaba un placer a su olfato.

Kyouya mantenía la vista en el camino, pero le dirigía una mirada fugaz cada ciertos segundos.

-Entonces...¿él te invitó a su fiesta de compromiso?- preguntó el líder Ootori.

-¿Quién más si no?- respondió Haruhi, divertida por la forma en la que le había formulado su cuestionamiento.

-No me dijo que fuera a hacerlo.

-Te recuerdo que Tamaki y yo llevamos una buena amistad ahora, aunque no seamos del todo cercanos.

-Sí...pero eres su ex esposa. Me resulta un poco extraño.

-Ya pasaron tres años, Kyouya. Es natural que Tamaki quiera rehacer su vida. Y eso me alegra.

-Van a tener un hijo. ¿No te molesta?

-Kyouya, basta. De verdad me encuentro bien. Él y yo no estabamos destinados a estar juntos y la vida debe continuar.

-¿Destino? ¿Una mujer como tú puede creer en esas cosas?

-Nuestro matrimonio fue breve. Ambos éramos jóvenes y cometimos muchos errores. No tenemos por qué llevar más esa carga.

-¿Tratas de convencerme de que no te afecta en nada que vaya a casarse de nuevo y se convierta en padre?

-Ya te lo dije. Tanto Tamaki como yo tenemos derecho a conseguir lo que no tuvimos juntos.

-Bien. Tamaki lo hace...pero tú pareces no querer avanzar.

-¡Cielos, Kyouya! ¿Vas a juzgarme? ¿Tú, el soltero cotizado que no ha salido con ninguna mujer desde hace más de un año?

-Tengo gustos muy particulares y mi familia no ha sido de mucha ayuda en el asunto de las chicas.

-Aun recuerdo a la última. Parecía que su escote iba a estallar.

-Qué incómodo. Iba a ser amable y decirle que su cirujano había hecho un buen trabajo para que no se notara la falsedad de sus senos, pero creo que no necesitaba escucharlo.

Haruhi rió de buena gana. Kyouya se limitó a sonreír un poco. Aunque nunca lo mencionara, disfrutaba hacerla reír. Le parecía encantador el sonido de su risa. Cuando logró serenarse, la chica le dirigió una mirada cargada de nostalgia.

-Puede que sea así para nosotros, Kyouya. Seremos un par de ancianos solteros.

-No tiene que ser así.- susurró él.

-¿Qué has dicho? Lo siento, no logré escucharte.

-He dicho que llegamos.

Haruhi se dio cuenta entonces que se encontraban ya en el estacionamiento subterráneo del lujoso edificio donde Kyouya habitaba. Cuando el auto se detuvo, la chica se dispuso a bajar. El joven Ootori se apresuró para ayudarle. Ella se sujetó a su brazo y descendió del vehículo.

-Gracias. Es lindo ver que también sabes ser un caballero.

-Estos favores te los cobraré en la oficina.

-Claro. Siempre debe haber algo a cambio. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.- comentó ella manteniendo el buen humor.

Entraron al elevador. Ahí, Haruhi se dio cuenta que su brazo seguía entrelazado al de Kyouya. Iba a liberarse, pero él mantuvo el agarre.

-No me molesta. Déjalo así.

Ella obedeció. Cuando el ascensor llegó a su piso, ambos seguían caminando unidos. Haruhi se ruborizó al entender que Kyouya no era dado a mantener ese tipo de contactos. Se sintió nerviosa de repente. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el joven Ootori hizo un ademán para invitarla a entrar.

-Adelante, ponte cómoda.

Haruhi avanzó al interior del departamento. No había estado ahí más de un par de ocasiones, y solo por asuntos de trabajo. La decoración y los muebles eran bastante sobrios, sin dejar de lado cierta elegancia. Era notorio que se trataba del hogar de un soltero.

La chica resolvió tomar asiento en un sofá de la estancia. Kyouya caminó a la cocina mientras se desanudaba el moño y desabotonaba su camisa. Al parecer, dada su cercana relación personal, él se olvidaba un poco de las cuestiones de pudor. Regresó a donde Haruhi con una botella de vino y un par de copas. Ella no pudo ignorar el hecho de que su camisa entreabierta le daba una generosa vista de aquel trabajado cuerpo. La invadió un intenso calor.

-¿Sigues aquí?

-L...Lo siento, ¿qué decías? Me distraje un segundo.

-Lo he notado. ¿Quieres acompañarme con una copa?

-Ssi, no hay problema.- accedió la chica.

Kyouya vertió un poco de vino. Haruhi se apresuró a dar un sorbo para esconder su nerviosismo. Él la miró con cierta diversión.

-No lo haces a menudo.- afirmó

-Con el ritmo de vida que llevo, no es muy común que haga muchas cosas en casa. Desde que trabajo para ti ya no suelo ni siquiera cocinar. Eres un explotador.

Kyouya tomó asiento a solo unos centímetros de ella. Su semblante se había endurecido de pronto.

-Haruhi, sabes que eso no es del todo cierto.

-No, ya lo sé.

-¿Por qué no solo admites que no quieres llegar a casa?

-Lo disfruto tanto como tú.

-Estoy más acostumbrado a la soledad de lo que te imaginas. He llegado a disfrutarla.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no lo hago?

-No soy como Mori, Mitsukuni o los gemelos. No tienes que fingir conmigo.

-¿Crees que me conoces?

-Lo hago. Me atrevo a decir que te conozco incluso mejor que Tamaki.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo. Se escuchó un estruendo. La lluvia caía con fuerza afuera. Las luces del departamento se apagaron. Haruhi se estremeció, haciendo que la copa resbalara de su mano y cayera al suelo. Kyouya se acercó a ella y buscó sus manos, sujetándolas con las suyas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si...solo...me tomó por sorpresa.

-Estoy aquí. Estarás bien.

Kyouya mantuvo el contacto con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra se introducía en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su móvil. Con destreza manipuló el aparato.

-Habla Ootori. Si, puedo darme cuenta que hubo un apagón.- indicó con sarcásmo. -Escucha, no me interesa si es su día libre, consigue a alguien más si es necesario. Sólo haz tu trabajo.

En cuanto hubo terminado la llamada, Kyouya iluminó la estancia con la función de linterna de su teléfono.

-Manténlo encendido. Iré por algunas velas.- le dijo a Haruhi dándole el móvil.

Ella se mantuvo en su sitio. Sujetaba el artefacto en una mano y con la otra se envolvía en el abrigo de Kyouya. Sentir su olor cerca le reconfortaba de alguna manera. Él regresó a los pocos minutos con un elegante candelabro y una pequeña bandeja. Colocó ambas en una mesa junto al sofá que compartía con la chica.

-Creí que podrías tener hambre.- mencionó el joven Ootori señalando la bandeja.

-¿Queso?- preguntó Haruhi olvidando un poco la angustiosa tormenta.

-Fue lo mejor que encontré. Tampoco suelo cocinar.

-No, no hay problema. Luce bien.- dijo ella con una leve sonrísa.

Kyouya le acercó una copa nueva. Comenzaron a beber nuevamente, sumidos en un breve silencio que fue interrumpido por Haruhi.

-No te he dado las gracias...-

-No tienes que hacerlo.- la interrumpió él.

-No solo por esto, sino por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Me diste una oportunidad cuando estaba en un mal momento. Parece poco, pero eso me evito hundirme.

-Necesitaba una persona capaz...y tú eres esa persona. No tiene ningún mérito.

-Como jefe...siempre me has parecido admirable, pero también has sido un buen...amigo. Te preocupas por mí.

Kyouya la miró serio un segundo, luego su semblante se ablandó con una sonrísa condescendiente.

-Me parece que ya ha sido suficiente alcohol para ti por esta noche.

-Me encuentro lo suficientemente lúcida para saber lo que estoy diciendo, Kyouya.

Él suspiró resignado al entender que Haruhi no lo dejaría pasar.

-No hice nada que alguien más no hubiera hecho.

-Aunque separarme de Tamaki fue la mejor decisión, no dejó de ser duro. Los chicos solo podian compadecerme, pero tú no. Aunque parecía que habías sido rudo con tus palabras, la verdad es que me ayudaste a encontrar la fuerza para recuperarme. Nunca me abandonaste.

-Me atribuyes cualidades que no me corresponden. Lo único que hice fue sacarte de ese apartamento y llevarte a trabajar conmigo. Fin de la historia.

-De acuerdo. Comprendo que esto no resulta cómodo para ti.- resolvió Haruhi sonriendo con tristeza. -Gracias por todo.

-De...nada.

Continuaron bebiendo en silencio. Haruhi colocó la copa sobre la mesa de a lado en cuanto se hubo vaciado. La mirada de Kyouya permanecía perdida en la pequeña flama de una de las velas. La lluvia continuaba siendo intensa. De nuevo, un relámpago iluminó el cielo, resonando con fuerza. La chica se abrazó a sí misma.

Él la miró y no pudo evitar que su expresión se ablandara. Una mujer fuerte e independiente, aterrada ahora como una niña. Kyouya no sabía precisar que impulsaba el sentimiento que acababa de invadirlo, si era producto del cansancio o del licor, o quizá de ninguna de los dos, pero lo cierto era que había despertado en él ternura y deseo de protección.

El joven Ootori dejó su copa sobre el suelo y se aproximó más a Haruhi. Sin que le diese oportunidad de reaccionar, Kyouya la estrechó en sus brazos. Ella se quedó quieta, aunque estaba confundida no hizo nada para liberarse del abrazo.

-¿Kyouya?- le llamó casi en un susurro, cohibida por aquella cercanía.

-No has parado de reconocer lo buen amigo que soy y lo mucho que he cuidado de ti. ¿Vas a quejarte de eso ahora?

-N...No, es solo...que esto es tan repentino.

-Si no hago esto, en cuestión de minutos podrías caer en una crisis nerviosa.

-Gracias.- concluyó Haruhi, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kyouya, aspirando con fuerza su aroma. Si él pudiese ver su rostro, se daría cuenta que estaba completamente ruborizada.

Kyouya hizo menos firme su agarre al notar que ella se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, el contacto era sumamente agradable. La respiración de la chica le causaba un leve cosquilleo.

-Aquí...es muy cálido, Kyouya. Se siente bien, podría quedarme dormida.- dijo Haruhi en voz baja, acariciando el pecho masculino por debajo de la camisa desabotonada, provocando que ahora fuese él quien se estremeciera.

-No...no hagas eso.- pidió el joven Ootori, carraspeando un poco.

-L...Lo siento.- se disculpó mientras se incorporaba, rompiéndo el contacto entre ambos. -No deseaba incomodarte.

-No, no es molesto, es solo que...- no pudo completar su frase. Desvió la mirada a otro punto en el que ella no pudiese notarlo. Estaba visiblemente contrariado.

Haruhi estaba por cuestionarlo una vez más, cuando sin planearlo, pudo notar que un ligero bulto se formaba en la entrepierna de Kyouya.

-De...de verdad lo siento. No tenía idea que...fueras tan sensible.- concluyó ruborizada. -Creo que debería irme a dormir.

Ella se levantó del sofá, pero no llegó muy lejos cuando sintió que Kyouya la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo y le hacía sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Me llamas sensible? Como si no supieras que al menos la mitad de los tipos en la sala de juntas reaccionarían del mismo modo con solo tenerte cerca.

-No sé a que te refieres...-

-He tenido que ser fuerte para no golpear a los bastardos que te miran así. No lo soporto.

-No entiendo lo que dices, Kyouya.

-¿Crees que sido un buen amigo? ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que todo lo que he hecho por ti es porque te deseo? Te deseo aun desde antes de que te casaras con el idiota de Tamaki.

-No cambiaría nada.

-¿Eso crees?

Kyouya sujetó a Haruhi por las muñecas y la recostó sobre el sofá, colocándose encima de ella. La chica lo miró desconcertada pero con su corazón latiendo enloquecido por la excitación.

-Si decidiera tomarte ahora, ¿sería un acto justificado dado el agradecimiento que me tienes?

-No...no lo harías.

-¿Por qué no? Tengo bastantes méritos a mi favor.

-Pero tu no eres esa clase de hombre.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Confío en ti.

Kyouya cerró los ojos y suspiro con resignación. Ni siquiera alguien como él era capaz de caer tan bajo. Soltó a Haruhi y se puso de pie, alejándose de ella.

-No tenía idea...de que sintieras eso.

-Eres lo suficientemente atractiva para enloquecer a cualquier hombre.

-Tu no eres "cualquier".

-Uno más que te desea me pone en la lista como a los otros.

-Si lo hubiese sabido antes...-

-Eso no hace diferencia alguna

-Quizá consideraría...-

-¿Acostarte conmigo por agradecimiento? Olvídalo, no estás en deuda conmigo.

-Si me dejaras terminar, sabrías que sí, aceptaría ir contigo a la cama, pero no por las razones que mencionas.

-¿Por qué otra razón podrías?

-Quizá...tú despiertes en mí lo que yo en ti.

Kyouya la observó con incredulidad.

-No tiene porque ser una cuestión de gratitud.- continuó ella. -Eres mi amigo, confío en ti y eres...bastante apuesto. No es como si saliera perdiendo al acostarme contigo. Ademas, hace ya tiempo que no...-

No necesitó decir más. El joven Ootori sonrió con arrogancia mientras se aproximaba a ella.

-Voy a darte el mejor sexo de tu vida.- le dijo Kyouya justo antes de comenzar a besarla con pasión.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo afuera y la temperatura había descendido, pero la habitación de Kyouya se sentía arder. Haruhi estaba tendida y desnuda sobre la amplia cama, él encima de ella, besándola con urgencia, casi dejándola sin aire. Era difícil no disfrutar la fricción de sus bocas. La chica gemía levemente ante tal desenfreno.

Kyouya ya se había despojado de su camisa, dejando expuesto su marcado torso. Situación que Haruhi aprovechaba colocando sus manos en los fuertes hombros de él, acariciándolo, provocándole algunos gruñidos de placer. El joven Ootori comenzó a descender por el suave cuerpo femenino, proporcionándole fugaces besos en el cuello y aspirando su fragancia.

Haruhi gemía con los ojos cerrados. Kyouya seguía bajando por su cuerpo y se encontraba muy cerca de sus pechos. Él los observó solo un segundo. Eran un poco más pequeños que los que acostumbraba, pero eran firmes. Los erectos y rosados pezones comenzaban a tentarlo. El joven Ootori tomó uno con los labios, dándole un ligero tirón. Ella lanzó un grito cargado de placer y sujetó la cabeza de su amante con ambas manos, permitiendo que sus dedos se hundieran en su espeso cabello negro.

La visión de Haruhi comenzaba a nublarse pero aún así pudo percibir como Kyouya se las había arreglado para quitarse los pantalones sin descuidar su labor. Aquel elegante boxer negro no era capaz de ocultar su duro miembro. Ella se sintió más ansiosa ante la idea de que era la causa de esa formidable erección. Solo podía pensar en tenerlo en su interior en ese momento.

-Kyouya.- le llamó en medio de un gemido. -Por favor...acaba con esto.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a continuar besando y acariciando los senos de Haruhi. Ella insistió levantando las caderas, frotándose contra el abdomen de Kyouya. El joven Ootori dejo caer un poco de su peso sobre la pelvis femenina, inmovilizándola.

-¿Cúal es la prisa?- preguntó Kyouya con voz ronca debido a la excitación.

-No...no soporto más. Te necesito ahora.

Sin liberarla de su peso, él llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de Haruhi, notando con satisfacción que sus fluidos descendían por sus piernas. Una sonrísa orgullosa apareció en los labios de Kyouya.

-Vaya que estás húmeda.- dijo mirándola a los ojos, para luego introducir a su boca un par de dedos, los mismos que contenían los jugos vaginales de la chica.

Le pareció de lo más erótico. Haruhi no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de calor en su centro.

-Puede que estés ansiosa, pero encuentro que tu cuerpo es lo bastante delicioso y fascinante como para no disfrutarlo, y tengo el resto de la noche para hacerlo.

Kyouya no dijo más. Volvió a la tarea de succionar los pezones de Haruhi, quien se retorcía de placer debajo de él. Eran tan intensas las sensaciones que ella comenzó a clavar las uñas en la espalda del heredero Ootori. El joven gruñó excitado. De ningun modo parecía incomodarlo.

Él inició un camino de suaves besos en el plano vientre de Haruhi. Ella estaba mareada, jadeante y sudorosa. No cayó en la cuenta de las intenciones de Kyouya sino hasta que sintió cómo le separaba las piernas.

-No...por favor, Kyouya...eso no.

Pero no la escuchó. Deslizó en un solo movimiento su lengua por toda la extensión de la vagina de Haruhi, arrancándole un grito. Él le levantó un poco la cadera y dejo que las torneadas piernas femeninas descansaran en sus hombros, evitando que ella pudiese moverse.

Haruhi tuvo que cubrir sus labios con una mano para amortiguar sus gritos, pero no parecía ayudar mucho. Había lágrimas en sus ojos y el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. Le apenaba reconocer que su extrema sensibilidad era en parte por el celibato que se había impuesto a sí misma, además, Kyouya sin duda sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Se encontraba muy cerca del orgasmo. Él lo intuía por la ligera presión que comenzaban a ejercer las piernas de Haruhi sobre sus hombros. Tomó el clítoris con sus labios e introdujo un par de dedos en la intimidad de la chica, quien no lo soportó más y lanzó un gemido que liberó su placer.

Kyouya sujetó las piernas de Haruhi y las colocó de nuevo sobre la cama. La chica respiraba con dificultad mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Él la miraba completamente maravillado. Su delicado cabello cubriendo la almohada, sus pechos y vientre húmedos de sudor, moviéndose al compás de su acelerada respiración. Sus rosados labios entreabiertos, lanzando suaves gemidos y sus ojos cerrados, denotando más su éxtasis. La siguió observando hasta que su pulso se normalizó.

Cuando Haruhi finalmente abrió los ojos, su mirada buscó a Kyouya. Le sonrió con cansancio.

-Eso...eso fue...-

Kyouya no le permitió seguir. La besó con urgencia, haciéndole comprender que no habían terminado. Ella le correspondió con calma, pero sus manos se dieron a la tarea de acariciarlo. Viajó por todo lo ancho de la espalda del joven Ootori, sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos, luego llegó a su trasero. Las manos de la chica se colaron debajo de la ropa interior que él aun tenía puesta, le sujetó los glúteos con fuerza y empujó la cadera masculina a la suya, provocando fricción entre sus sexos. Él volvió a gruñir.

Incorporándose un poco, Kyouya se despojó de su última prenda. Haruhi dirigió su vista a la recién descubierta piel de su amante, maravillada por la tremenda erección. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó el duro pene con sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo. Él cerró los ojos y disfrutó del contacto, gimiéndo tan bajo como le era posible.

-Quiero...estar dentro de ti...ahora.- declaró Kyouya con dificultad, luego de algunos minutos.

-Estoy lista.- le respondió ella sin dejar de acariciarle el miembro.

-No tengo...un condón.

Haruhi continuó con el contacto. Si bien, estaba consciente de que se trataba de un día peligroso en su ciclo, no iba a permitir que eso arruinara su velada.

-Podrías terminar afuera.

-Preferiría...no correr...riesgos

-Entonces, por la mañana podría comprar un anticonceptivo de emergencia.

-De...de acuerdo. Ahora para, estoy a punto de correrme.

La chica se detuvo. Kyouya respiró profundamente, recuperándose de las sensaciones. Haruhi se recargó sobre sus antebrazos para alcanzar el rostro de el joven Ootori y besarlo. Era un beso tranquilo, lento, cargado de ternura. Aunque no le resultó desagradable, ese gesto lo desconcertó un poco. Aun así, él le correspondió del mismo modo.

Sin dejar de besarse, ambos volvieron a recostarse sobre la cama. Kyouya se hizo espacio entre las piernas de Haruhi y guió su erección. Entró en ella con una sola embestida, provocándole un gemido que se amortiguó en sus labios. El interior de la chica era caliente, húmedo y suave; sentirla le ocasionó un cosquilleo en la nuca al joven Ootori.

El vaivén de Kyouya era profundo y lento, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarla. Le daba fugaces besos en los labios, hacía leves succiones en su cuello. Haruhi se aferraba a las sábanas con ambas manos, gimiendo ya sin pudor alguno. Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas.

Haruhi encontró la mirada de Kyouya, varonil, intensa. Le incitó a besarlo de nuevo de modo lento. Él se dejo guiar en el beso, sin detener su ritmo. Le comenzaba a gustar demasiado esa manera con que ella lo besaba. Cuando el aliento se le acabó, rompieron el contacto de sus labios. Los gemidos de ella se volvían más intensos. Estaba a punto de acabar.

Kyouya le sujetó las caderas y aceleró sus embestidas. También se encontraba cerca de su límite. De pronto, Haruhi se arqueó y lanzó un gemido prolongado. Él apretó la mandíbula, tratando de contenerse.

-Estoy...por correrme.

-Házlo. Córrete dentro de mí.- susurró la chica.

Luego de algunas estocadas más, Kyouya se tensó y soltó un gruñido. Se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Haruhi, siendo cuidadoso para no aplastarla. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven, luchando por normalizar su respiración. Ella lo recibió, acariciando su nuca y su espalda con suavidad.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, en silencio. Haruhi acariciándole el cabello; Kyouya aspirando el aroma de su piel, besando con delicadeza su hombro de vez en cuando. Luego él se retiró del cuerpo de la chica y se colocó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, dejando que ella se recostara en él.

-¿Qué pasará ahora, Kyouya?- preguntó al fin, acabando con el silencio.

-Solo tomaré un respiro, luego te tomaré de nuevo. Podríamos desayunar después de eso.

-Me refiero a nosotros. Después de esto...-

-¿Es necesario que algo cambie? Quizá solo quiera pasar más tiempo a solas contigo.

-Kyouya, por favor...-

Él la sujetó suavemente del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Quieres una definición de lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros? ¿No te basta con saber que lo has disfrutado?

-No, no se trata de eso.

-Nos seguiremos viendo en el trabajo, haciendo lo que hacemos siempre. Solo que quizá te visite en tu despacho y cierre la puerta para que nadie nos interrumpa, o te invite a cenar en alguna ocasión. A no ser que tú no lo quieras y prefieras que lo olvidemos.

-No...yo...creo que solo tengo un poco de temor.

La mirada de Kyouya se suavizó y la soltó, para luego rozar su mejilla con el dedo índice.

-No deberías preocuparte. Dejemos que las cosas ocurran por sí solas.

Ella sonrió cansada y asintió. El joven Ootori se acercó para besarla.

-Y como lo dije antes, quiero un poco más de ti esta noche.

Entre besos y caricias, ambos se entregaron de nuevo a disfrutar de sus cuerpos. Quizá fuese solo esa noche, quizá podría ser el principio de algo duradero. Lo cierto es que no estaban para averiguarlo en ese momento.

N/A: No pude resistir escribir más sobre mi pareja favorita de Ouran. Aunque ya me haya leído el manga completo, no me resigno a la idea de que haya quedado emparejada con Tamaki (es tan...parecido a Ranka que me da escalofríos jejeje). En fin, no me desagrada, pero Kyouya es más sexy, inteligente y...bueno, tiene mejores cualidades.

Ni hablar. Hago esto como mero desahogo y entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

Agradezco de antemano a quienes se tomen la molestia de leer esto.

¡Hasta el próximo fic!


End file.
